


Light and Dark

by writing_as_tracey



Series: Stories from Hogsmeade [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting, Magical Artifacts, Pre-Story, The Sorting Hat, the Darkest of Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_as_tracey/pseuds/writing_as_tracey
Summary: It's 2011 and Betty and her friends are about to be Sorted - friendships are tested, family is broken, and everyone learns a bit more about themselves and who they can become, if they want it enough. 10 + 1 Sortings.





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-"the Darkest of Times", but not necessary to read before that - it's just some extra background for the characters.

Light and Dark (Sorting 10 + 1)

*

“We all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That’s who we really are.”

\- J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

*

**Andrews, Archibald**

                “ _Hmmm, interesting, interesting_ ,” the Hat’s gravelly voice spoke directly into Archie’s mind. He could feel the slight rummage as it settled on his head, and the weird, oily sensation of someone rooting through his brain but not maliciously.

                “ _Well, you are remarkably straight-forward, Mr. Andrews. You’re not so interested in learning for the sake of learning, and your only ambitions in life right now are to do well enough in school and be with your friends, Mr. Jones and Ms. Cooper. That is rather admirable. But not enough for Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, I think.”_

                Archie felt the stirrings of alarm at the thought of Slytherin. Both his parents were Gryffindors, and he wanted to be one, too. Brave and bold; just and heroic. He fancied himself brave and heroic; after all, wasn’t he Betty’s hero? He liked that feeling of someone looking up towards him for everything, from saving the day, to giving her his coat to keep warm.

                _“Heroic you say? Hmm, yes,”_ the Hat paused. _“There is very little ambition in you, young man. You are clearly happy just as you are, and you don’t want things to change. That’s neither brave or plausible, Mr. Andrews. All things change.”_

                _But when it does,_ thought Archie, squeezing his eyes shut, _I’ll have to deal with it then. Not now. Not yet._

                The hat stopped rooting around his head, and let off what sounded like a sigh. _“I think you’ll have to get used to things changing much sooner than you anticipate, Mr. Andrews. Very well, I see there is no other place for you but—_

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

**Brown, Trevor**

                _“A twin!”_ exclaimed the hat as soon as it was on his head. _“Despite what witches and wizards think, I don’t get too many twins. They are always a joy to Sort._ ”

                _Um, thank you?_ thought Trevor as he clasped his hands tightly in front of him, trying to make himself small on the stool in front of the Hogwarts assembly.

                He could almost feel the hat’s smile. _“You’re most welcome, Mr. Brown. Let’s see, now: ah yes. Kind, compassionate, and hardworking. You share interests in many of the same things that other boys your age do, but there’s something lighter in you than them. Your sense of right and wrong is strong and clear. Yes, I know where you are going, Mr. Brown. It’s off to—_

                “HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

**Brown, Valerie**

                Valerie saw her brother’s quick Sorting and marched up to the hat decisively.

                _“Oh ho!”_ it exclaimed as soon as it settled on her head. _“Ms. Brown; so very different from her brother.”_

 _I’m not,_ she thought with a frown. _We’re twins. We’re alike_.

                _“Not at all, Ms. Brown. Your brother may share physical qualities with you, but you_ are _your own person. I’ve Sorted many students – twins and triplets and cousins as close as – and none are alike,_ ” the Hat spoke quietly, rummaging through Valerie’s thoughts and memories.

                _“I see; you do not want to be separated from him, because he is all you know,_ ” the Hat continued, _“But Ms. Brown – you also have wants and desires of your own. You enjoy music; he enjoys Quidditch. You do not enjoy socializing with many people, preferring your solitude, whereas he likes being around others. Do you see? Already you have different likes.”_

 _But... he’s my brother,_ she thought sadly.

                The Hat _hmm_ ed. “ _That he is. Would being in a different house make him any less your brother? Would you stop speaking to him?”_

                Valerie felt the pain of never speaking to Trevor again shoot through her and her response was vehement and sharp. _Never!_

                _“Why then, there is only one place for you with such a reaction like that. Enjoy your new home in—_

 _“_ GRYFFINDOR!”

 

**Cooper, Betty**

                _Hello Mr. Hat,_ thought Betty politely as soon as Flitwick placed it atop her golden tresses.

                _“Hello, Ms. Cooper,”_ the Hat replied with the same polite tone, but tinged with amusement.

                _Are you enjoying yourself?_ She wondered.

                _“I am,”_ replied the Hat, its amusement growing. _“Are you enjoying these first moments at Hogwarts?”_

 _Yes!_ Replied Betty, forcing a warm glow of happiness towards the Hat, to cover the fear of not being in Gryffindor with Archie, and wondering where Jughead was going to go.

                _“But you’re worried for your friends,_ ” the Hat said thoughtfully.

                _Yes. Wouldn’t you be, if they were all you ever knew and you might be separated from them?_ thought Betty confusedly.

                _“I suppose I would be,”_ replied the Hat. _“What would you do, if you were in different Houses?”_

Betty paused, wondering. She had always been with Archie and Jughead from the word ‘go’; they were childhood best friends and almost every waking moment was spent in their company. She would pine and follow Archie wherever, and Jughead was always there to prop her up when Archie wasn’t around.

                It would be hard, she knew. She had never had a moment to herself, really. Or other friends. It was always Archie and Jughead.

                It was always going to be Archie and Jughead, if she were truthful. She couldn’t imagine life without either of them – and maybe... maybe it was her turn to be the glue?

                Vaugely, she sensed the murmurs of the crowd in the Great Hall. She was leaning towards a Hat Stall, and people were curious.

                _“You are certainly ambitious, Ms. Cooper. I don’t think even you realize the depth of your desires right now, and how much you truly push against the desires of others,”_ said the Hat quietly, sensing Betty’s pensive thoughts. _“But I do not think Slytherin would help you; in fact, their bites would poison much of who you are. While you are incredibly intelligent, Ravenclaw is too isolated for a girl who holds tight to her friends._

 _“Gryffindor now – well, that is an option. You are willing to stand up for your friends, and you have a very clear sense of right and wrong,”_ continued the Hat.

                Betty felt her heart lift. She’d be in Gryffindor with Archie!

                “ _But...”_

_But?_

_“But while you are willing to stand up for your friends, you are not willing to do that for yourself. Not yet, anyway. You have much to learn and much to grow before you are ready to be who you will become, Ms. Cooper. Your focus is on your friends and that friendship, of being the daughter your parents want and those two things drive you above all else,”_ it said, almost sadly. _“You are not yet quite brave enough for Gryffindor. No, I think the house of the supportive, the hardworking, and loyal is for you. It’s off to—_

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

**Jones, Forsythe Pendleton**

                _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor..._

_“Really, Mr. Jones?”_

_No? Okay. Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff..._

_“I don’t think so, Mr. Jones,”_ if the Hat could laugh, it would.

_Why not?_

_“If you could be doing anything right now, Mr. Jones, what would it be?”_ the Hat asked, curious as it settled on his head, shuffling around and moving his grey beanie. It was an odd feeling.

                _I’d be... at the Three Broomsticks, eating a dragon burger at. Or with Archie and Betty,_ thought Jughead slowly, wondering why the Hat asked.

                _“So not at home with your parents – ah, I see why now. Yes, your father’s business would make you uncomfortable, wouldn’t it? And what do you want with your life in the future, Mr. Jones? What do you see?”_

 _I see..._ Jughead paused. What did he see?

                _Archie and Betty._

_“Just them?”_

_Yes...?_

_“What are you doing?”_

_I’m..._ and something stirred, deep within. He loved his friends, he really did, but... his eyes cut to Archie, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for him to join. Then, his eyes cut to Betty, sitting primly by herself, separate from the other Hufflepuffs, including Trevor. She too, was waiting for him. He was being pulled in two directions, and he understood why the hat was asking now.

                He sighed.

                Murmurs spread across the assembly. _Two_ Hat Stalls, right after one another? How interesting.

                _I see myself, alone. I’m doing what I can to get by and help my family. Get away from my father,_ he thought.

                _“Why alone? Do you not want to go to Gryffindor with Mr. Andrews?”_ asked the Hat curiously.

                _Well, you said it yourself: ‘Really?’ for Gryffindor. My mom’s a Muggle, and my dad’s a Serpent. Literally – he was a Slytherin and he’s a Pureblood, and we’re Blood Traitors and trash,_ thought Jughead bitterly. _That’s not Gryffindor material. And I’ve never been brave._

 _“I think you’re braver than you think,”_ replied the Hat cryptically. _“But are you a Gryffindor right this second? No._

_“What about Hufflepuff?”_

_You said no to that, too._ Jughead felt the bitterness spread. He shouldn’t be feeling this at eleven, he knew.

                _“Yes. For a reason. Why do you think that is?”_

                _I might be loyal to my friends, but I’m not very hardworking or kind. I prefer Archie and Betty over everyone else. I might be friends with others,_ and he knew he was using the term ‘friends’ loosely, as only Archie and Betty ever had that title, _I won’t go out of my way to be with them. To help them._

 _“Very true. That is why Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are out. But you are_ very _intelligent, Mr. Jones. Ravenclaw is a possibility.”_

 _No, it’s not,_ thought Jughead, almost resigned.

                _“Oh?”_

_No, it’s not because I might be intelligent but I don’t care for it. I don’t care for school. I’m lazy. I’ve heard that enough to know it to be true._

_“You are lazy, is that what you said?”_ the Hat chuckled – although it wasn’t something he heard, but felt. It was weird.

                _“My dear Mr. Jones,”_ the Hat spoke, firmly, but gently, _“You might be called lazy by others, but you know you are not. You are observant, with a keen eye for detail. People overlook you; turn their hats up when they see you because of whom your father is and whom he married. You carry that with you, a chip on your shoulder the size of a Bludger. You have a burning desire to have them see you as something more, something different. But you are also aware of the power of reputation._

_“You are so very much like your father, Forsythe Jones.”_

Jughead stiffened; either due to his birth names being used or the reference to his father – or was it both?

                _I am_ not _my father,_ he thought furiously.

                _“No, you are not him,”_ agreed the Hat. _“But you are alike. Alike is not bad, Mr. Jones. There are many good qualities to be found in your father, too; just as many bad._ _We all have light and dark inside. What matters is the part that you choose to act on. That is who you really are. And I think there is only one place for you to come to realize that—_ ”

                _NO!_

 _“_ SLYTHERIN!”

 

**Keller, Kevin**

                _OH MY GOD THIS IS SO EXCITING WHAT IS GOING ON I’VE NEVER EXPERIENCED ANYTHING SO COOL_

 _“Please calm down, Mr. Keller,”_ the Hat sighed.

                _Right. Sorry_ , he thought with a minor wince.

 _“I think I know where to put you,”_ the Hat continued. _“Your very thoughts tell me what I need to know. And I think you will need to learn to be brave in the face of intolerance and ignorance.”_

_What?_

“GRYFFINDOR.”

**Mantle, Reginald**

                _“Mr. Mantle – you_ cannot _tell your father to ‘throw Galleons at Hogwarts’ to get you into Slytherin!”_ the Hat exclaimed.

                Reggie shuffled on the stool.

                _“No subtlety. Slytherin is most definitely_ out _.”_

_But—_

_“No.”_

_Why not?_

_“Because I said so and I am the Sorting Hat.”_

_But—_

_“NO.”_

_I am—_

_“You are_ not _. You are not cunning; you only think you are. You are not ambitious because everything is given to you, nor are you hardworking. You are not intelligent, as your opening gambit shows. What you are is so very loud and brash and you have many leagues to go before you become your true self, Mr. Mantle. There’s nowhere else for you but—_

“GRYFFINDOR!”

**Mason, Marmaduke**

                _“Mr. Mason—”_

_Moose, please._

_“I – what?”_

_I prefer Moose,_ thought Moose firmly.

                _“Why Moose?”_ asked the Hat.

                Moose squared his already broad shoulders – looking more thirteen than eleven – and jutted out his jaw.

                _Because that’s what they called me at primary. As a joke. To hurt,_ he thought. _I know I’m not the smartest. So Ravenclaw’s out. I read that in_ Hogwarts: a History _._

 _“Did you?”_ asked the Hat, its curious tone thoughtful and sly.

                _Yes. So I took the name for myself._ I’m _Moose now. Big an’ strong. I’m hardworking though. Hufflepuff sounds nice, and Betty’s in it. An’ she’s nice._

 _“She is,”_ agreed the Hat.

                _But I won’t go to Slytherin! I’m a Muggleborn. An’ I heard it’s not the best for someone like me._

The Hat was beyond curious now. _“Someone like you?”_

_Yeah. Like me. I mean, I guess I could go there if I have to. But I don’t really wanna. I was teased in primary. I don’t want to be teased anymore._

_“Oh, Mr. Mason._ Moose _. I know just where to put you. Off you go to—_

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

**McCoy, Josephine**

                Josie strutted towards Professor Flitwick and the Sorting Hat when her name was called.

                _“Why, Ms. McCoy. You are an interesting one.”_

 _I am?_ Josie paused, and then squared her shoulders. _I mean, of course I am._

 _“Yes, you are,”_ agreed the Hat. _“You live in your father’s shadow, always wanting him to see you and praise you for what you are capable of. Your mother certainly doesn’t help; being the Minister for Magic means she is awfully busy, isn’t it?”_

 _Yeah, so?_ Asked Josie sullenly, feeling the need to cross her arms, but not doing so in front of all of Hogwarts. That would tell too many people she didn’t like the direction the Sorting was going and she was _not_ going to do that.

                _“Aha,”_ the Hat felt like it nodded. _“Yes, ambitious and focused, you are driven. A lonely path, Ms. McCoy, but it’s what you want. So take care in—_

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

**Valentine, Melody**

                _“Why, I’ve never had so many interesting little witches and wizards to Sort,_ ” the Hat pleasantly said as it settled on Melody’s head and its brim fell all the way down that her eyes were covered; she only saw the inside of the brim.

                _Thanks?_ thought Melody.

                “ _You are quite welcome, Ms. Valentine,”_ replied the Hat. _“Now, let’s see: you are a quiet one, aren’t you? You don’t like drawing attention to yourself, and you tend to go with the crowd. But...”_

_But?_

_“My, oh my, do you ever have talent, Ms. Valentine. Still waters run deep within you!”_ the Hat praised. _“No, you are too calm and rational for Gryffindor; that will never happen. They’d drive you to_ Avada _them within a week. Slytherin might be too cutthroat for you just yet. No, that’s out. And while I think Hufflepuff might make you friends, it lacks a certain... something.”_

_Am I going to Ravenclaw then?_

_“Yes, Ms. Valentine, I think you are. You might be interested in following the crowd for now, but I think we can expect more from you later. Yes, it’s to—_

“RAVENCLAW.”

 

*

And four years later:

**Lodge, Veronica**

                “ _Ms. Lodge. Welcome to Hogwarts,”_ said the Hat. _“I don’t often Sort people older than eleven. This is a very unusual situation for me.”_

 _It’s pretty unusual for me, too,_ thought Veronica sardonically.

                _“Yes, I see,”_ the Hat was quiet. _“I am sorry for your loss.”_

_My father isn’t dead._

_“Isn’t he? You are certainly acting like he is.”_

_He’s in jail. He ruined people’s lives! Took everything from them. I might tell everyone I stand by him, but..._

Veronica reached for her pearl necklace, hidden under the stiff white collar of her blouse. She had a private Sorting with only the Headmistress in a side room off the Great Hall, so she wasn’t too worried about her reactions as her fellow year mates had been four years prior.

                _“But you still love him,”_ the Hat finished.

                _Of course I do._

They were both silent, the Hat shifting this way and that.

                _“You know, when I first Sort the new students,”_ it began, _“I look for potential. What makes their core and what they can become. Who they are at eleven is not what they will be at fifteen, or twenty. It’s sometimes so hard to place them that young. Having someone like you – already established in their desires, dreams, likes and dislikes. It should make things easier.”_

 _It doesn’t?_ asked Veronica darkly. _Go figure._

 _“Ms. Lodge, you have already seen and done so much. And after such a lifestyle change, your very core is shaken,”_ explained the Hat. _“You could fit many of the Houses here at Hogwarts. You are brave and daring, perfectly suited for Gryffindor. But you are also cunning and ambitious, learning that at your father’s knee and ready for Slytherin. You are also not unintelligent, but while you are capable in magic and ability, I don’t quite think the studious nature of Ravenclaw would suit you.”_

_That leaves – Hufflepuff?_

_“Yes,”_ hummed the Hat. _“Now_ that _is an interesting idea. The House of the hardworking, loyal, and friendly. They are often overlooked by others because they take ‘leftovers,’ I’ve heard it said.”_

Veronica sighed. _Well, I guess that’s where I’m going._

_“Is that what you want?”_

_I want to be somewhere that I can be someone new. No mean girl of Beauxbatons. No bitch of Durmstrang._

_“You know, a badger is not a friendly creature,”_ the Hat spoke softly. _“Badgers are fierce, and often unassuming until provoked. And then they are vicious in their attacks. Solitary or surrounded by friends, badgers adapt to their situations with an ease that could baffle everyone else._

_“But importantly, Ms. Lodge – they can be as forgiving as they are stubborn. And I think you encompass all of that. Become everything you want to be in—_

“HUFFLEPUFF.”

_*_

FIN


End file.
